Warriors: The Musical
This may not be that good, because I just got a quick idea for a few chappies. But still check it out often. Disclaimer I don't own the videos or the songs! If I did, I would be famous!!!!! Chapter 1: A Visit To the Dark Forest :"Goldenflower, we need you to go to the Dark Forest to try and convince Tigerstar to stop convincing younger cats to be evil. Can you do it?" :Goldenflower looked up at Bluestar. Anything for her former leader! She dipped her head. "Of course I can, Bluestar." :But she wasn't just going to have a talk with Tigerstar about the young cats, she would have a talk with him about Sasha. :"Ok, Spottedlead will lead you across the Chain of Fire. Be careful, though. Even StarClan can lose cats to that dark place." :Goldenflower nodded. Spottedleaf and her walked through a dark valley for a little bit, then Goldenflower smelled smoke. :"I've never been here before, Spottedleaf. Is it dangerous much?" asked Goldenflower. :"Just like Bluestar said, we can lose cats on the way in and out. It depends on how much time you spend in the Chain, really." :When they got to the Chain, the ran across like all the dogs in the world were chasing them. The hot pellets burned Goldenflower's paws. Ouch! :"I'll come back for you later. When you need me to come, call out, 'Spottedleaf!'" said Spottedleaf, stepping back and slowly disappearing. :Goldenflower padded on. She smelled all the cats she dispised, Bone, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Scourge, Ashfur, Hawkfrost, and even Hollyleaf. Finally, she caught a whiff of her former mate. :"Tigerstar!" she called, rushing forward to her dead...mate. :"Goldenflower! What are you doing here?" he ran forward, too, rubbing his muzzle against hers. But she pulled back. :"I don't care what you do to the stupid younger generation, but you publicly humiliated me when you took Sasha for a mate! So I'll humiliate you!" :Suddenly, a stage appeared, with Brokenstar on guitar, Scourge on drums, Hollyleaf on bass, and Goldenflower herself on vocals. Hawkfrost took care of the lighting, and all the other Dark Forest cats were part of the audiance. :"This is dedicated to my lovely mate, Tigerstar. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psf1cH4eEUM" :All the Dark Forest Cats were cheering, and Goldenflower smirked. :Tigerstar stared up in awe. "Well, I--Hollyleaf, she's my mate now! I don't care what you have to say!" :Hollyleaf stared at him, round-eyed. "What?!?!?!" :"Come on, let's go make kittens!" Tigerstar dragged Hollyleaf off, while Goldenflower just decided to call Spottedleaf. Chapter 2: Everything is okay :"Eat the dang Deathberries already! You destroyed the warrior code, so you must die!" :Leafpool stared in shock at her daughter. I destroyed the warrior code?!? You're the one who told the secret to all the Clan cats! "But...but I forgive you, Hollyleaf! It's okay." :"You forgive me? You're the one who destroyed the code! Die! Eat them!" snarled the enraged black she-cat. :Leafpool sighed. "Hollyleaf, do you have any idea of what I've been through?" :"I don't need to know! I know what I've been through, you piece of fox dung!" her daughter gathered her haunches, about to spring. :Leafpool sighed again. "Stop it, Hollyleaf. You don't know what I've been through, do you?" :"I..." :"You truly don't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlosAijk9VM" :Hollyleaf watched her mother the whole time while she sang acapella. "Mother...Leafpool...you..." :"Hush, Hollyleaf. Everything is okay. Nothing is going to happen to us...you, I mean." :"Leafpool, I...was going to end my own life. Kill myself, you, and Crowfeather. I thought you were monsters. But...now I realize I'm the monster." :"Oh, Hollyleaf!" Leafpool sprang forward, crying into Hollyleaf's thick pelt. "It's all wrong, Hollyleaf! You couldn't..." :"I understand now. You had to follow your heart. You had to climb your own mountain to get to your dream. And your dream was...Crowfeather." Hollyleaf was trembling with sadness. How could she think of killing her mother now? :"Hollyleaf, I'm sorry. I truly am. Do you accept my apology?" Leafpool looked up into those green eyes. :"Yes mother, but I know what I have to do. You still haven't climbed your mountain all the way. But I have." Leafpool felt her heart beat faster when her daughter's eyes flashed. :Quick as lightening, Hollyleaf bent down and ate the deathberries. Leafpool cried out, "No! StarClan, no..." :Suddenly, Feathertail appeared in front of her. "It is finished. Leafpool, Hollyleaf filled out her role as one of the three. Do you know what her power was?" :Leafpool sadly shook her head. :"It was...forgiveness. If you had not helped her, she may not have gotten her power today." :Hollyleaf had now stopped breathing, the juice smeared across her jaws and mouth. But Leafpool thought she could see her soul, eyes shining with a new light. :"You helped me open my eyes, Leafpool. Thank you." Chapter 3: Bye-bye :Squirrelflight was starring at Ashfur. He was so awesome! At least, she had realized that when she had broken up with Brambleclaw! She hoped Ashfur would ask her to hunt with him at the Gathering tonight. And she really hoped her dad would actually pick both of them to go. :"Uh, I want, uh *cough*, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Mousehead-" :"Hey!" Mousefur called. :"Sorry, Mousedung." Firestar shot back. :Mousefur sighed. :"Sandstorm, Millie, Graystripe, and Spottedleaf..." :Sandstorm cuffed her mate's ear. :"Ouchie! I meant Leafpool! And, last but not least, Brambleclaw. :Squirrelflight's heart sank. Not the stupid guy! Stupid dad! :Brambleclaw waved his tail towards a little crack in a wall, and Squirrelflight followed, her stomach cold. :"You're stupid, you stupid stupid tom! I hate you!" she wanted to yowl. But instead, she said "Goodbye, Brambleclaw." :"H-huh?" he managed to growl. :Very slowly and quietly, Squirrelflight crawled on top of the highrock. Her father didn't protest when she told him what she was going to do. He had smiled. :"This is dedicated to my mate, Brambleclaw! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6jtgXViYW0 :Brambleclaw's jaws gaped. :"You're evil!" he screamed. :"You think I don't know that?" said Squirrelflight slyly. End. Yes, I know, it's soooooooooooo horrible! Category:Fan Fictions